The prophecy
by The Most Mysterious M
Summary: So Ouranous is back, and Percy, Nico and Jason have disappeared. They come back to help the Olympians. With a bit of resentment of course. The last chapter is in!
1. Chapter 1

**this story will definitely be out of character for people in the PJO and HOO Fandom but I will be trying to make it seem as in character as possible.**

 _Percy 's POV_

 _I'd been humiliated, tortured and hurt so many times but nothing had hurt me as much as this had. The looks on their faces, shock, hurt, familiarity. These 500 years had taken a toll on everything... And then Annabeth came up and Smacked me!_

 _"Where the Hades have you been Seaweed Brain!?"_

 _Before I continue I should probably explain how this all happened._

 _Just after we had beaten Gaea Leo showed up, along with Calypso. Annabeth hadn't been upset or anything it was what followed that changed everything . Camp Half Blood had been under attack. Luckily they were easy monsters to beat. But left in the aftemath were two things 1 the fates and 2 three demigods . Already claimed. They were children of the big eldest was a child of Hades he looked around the age of 15, with Black hair like a Japanese Manga looked a bit like Nico. The Second Eldest was a son of Poseidon he had Blonde hair a scar and he looked around the age of 14. Third was a son a Zeus. I have no need to describe him as he looked like an exact copy of Jason._

 _"These three sons shall take your place and fail, only the true saviors will prevail. Half millenia shall pass and no sign of them shall be seen until their last dying breaths. Brought to life back by the Lord of our realm, all who doubt shall feel remorse and guilt. " The fates had issued a prophecy ._

 _I wonder who's place shall be taken. Probably someone who hasn't done anything important yet.._

 _I THOUGHT WRONG !_

 _Nico , Jason and I were soon forgotten. The three boys their names were (in age order) Jonathan, Theseus , and Hercules. (Ironically the last two were named after heroes)_

 _Those three boys traveled everywhere together. They went on quests together and_

 _Came back successful but what the rest of camp didn't know was that they were mean bullies. They ruined our rep by blaming us for stuff we didn't do. I don't really want to go into detail . But what they did to us that really hurt was make out with our partners . First it was Annabeth._

 _I had just been walking to the beach where I told Annabeth to meet me, I was planning on proposing. Then I saw Annabeth chatting and then smooching Jonathan . My smile soon faded. Soon all my friendships except for the ones with Jason and Nic_ _o had been shattered._

 _Later Piper broke up with Jason._

 _She had simply walked up to him and said that they don't belong together and she belongs with that 'charming' son if Poseidon ,Theseus ._

 _And one day Nico caught Will Solace sipping and Hercules sharing a smoothie and kissing._

 _I confronted annabeth and was really angry, however I didn't bother to fight or anything she simply had said the same as Piper ditto for Nico._

 _Later we began plotting to leave Camp Half Blood._

 _And we did._

 _We began sending campers on their way to camp_

 _But we never set foot in there again. Then we met chaos._

 _(CLIFFHANGER)_ **Sorry but I though I should end it there.**

 **If you have suggestions leave it in the review box. I wonder who's going to be telling the story next chapter...?**

 **Leave your guess in the review section as well.**

 **Oh and whoevers telling the story is not Going to be Nico, a Percy or Jason Oh and FYI the prophecy is the title of the story not the chapter..., Im New to Fan fiction**


	2. Eidolons

Someone asked why Solangelo broke up well this chapter explains that all.

 **Annabeth POV**

Everyone hated Will, Piper and I. Why? Because of some stupid Eidolons.

It was an ordinary day at Camp Half Blood, after showing the new kids around I passed out. When I awoke I was in a garden.

I was sitting on a wooden bench. To my right was Jonathan, Theseus and Hercules, on my left was Piper and Will.

A screen popped up and suddenly I saw myself break up with Percy. He looked so grief stricken, so upset. Once the scene ended a figure appeared.

Immediately I knew it was Ouranus. his body was made of stars, supernovas flickered on his body. i could see all of our galaxy.

"Oh good your boyfriends have left," he said. His voice was smooth , almost like chocolate. But then i realized it was supposed to be smooth and mysterious like space.

" What the heck is that suppose to mean, great grandfather," I retorted cautiously.

" Its all part of my plan," He responded. " To destroy Olympus, and this time it wont fail. I took all of the children of the big three as only a child of Zeus, Poseidon or Kronos can defeat me."

" Where the Hades are they going, grandfather." Piper asked.  
" I do not care, all I know is that you three will be very important to my rule," He responded. " Note that I have your bodies under control and i can hurt everyone, I can kill your parents with your own hand and if you tell a single soul about this before I become king, I will kill everyone you love."

With that note I regained consciousness and Jonathan and I stopped kissing.

He understood my pain and I learned he was under the same circumstances as well.

We hung our heads in shame. Days after those three had left, everyone hated us.]

We tried looking everywhere, but we couldn't find them, something had shaded over them, since the gods could still feel their presence and neither of them had died.

 **A month after Percy , Jason and Nico had left there was a battle on Camp Half Blood Hill.**

We managed to defeat half the monsters but most of them were curses. Of course we place most of the people who hadn't done anythings to fight them they hadn't gone on quest but great fighters.

However we lost the fight. There were several casualties. Leo had gotten injured, nearly crippled, with several others, however more than half of us had either been killed or simply disappeared.

We moved to Camp Jupiter for now while we rebuilt the camp. Calypso and the Apollo campers helped heal the injured campers. several of them had gone mental and we needed the Dionysus camp to heal them.

 **A year after the attack the Greek camp has still not been rebuilt when another attack happened.**

My birthday... that day... we were attacked and we lost. we lost. The final battle. next was refuge on Olympus but we already knew, it'd be to late we had lost. I convinced my mother to let us live out there and know that she should advise the other gods to listen to Ouranus.

The plan had succeeded.

All the demigods of the war were made immortal by Ouranus. We were forced to build his new palace and I finally told all of the demigods why we had dumped those three.

And finally, I was made Ouranus' wife.

 _AUTHORS NOTE I realize most of this chapter doesn't make sense. Please forgive me. All the blanks feel free to write in with your imagination._

 ** _next chapter_**

 ** _what happens when Percy, Nico and Jason battle the original supreme lord of the universe. Lots of stuff including a bunch of paranormal activity._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico POV**

Seeing as Percy already caught you up i'm just going to tell you about Chaos. Chaos has no official gender. Most of time she appears as a woman.

But first i'm going to tell you about the day we met Chaos. It was a sunny afternoon, we were chilling at Percy's mom's place. After swearing her to secrecy that she wouldn't tell anybody where we were, we sat down and talked. We were enjoying a cup of tea and some scones when Paul rushed in.

"Percy, Jason, Nico ," He greeted us "There is a lady waiting outside, who identifies herself as the 'creator'.. She says she needs to speak with you urgently and that the entire universe depends on it."

We talked among ourselves quietly, if the gods had somehow found us we'd have to return to camp half-blood. It was amazing how we had hidden, we just willed ourselves not to be seen and suddenly we weren't seen. With reluctance in his voice Percy told us to go outside and meet this " Chaos" lady.'

I suddenly remembered who Chaos was and hesitantly stepped over the door way. I slowly drew out my sword as a precaution.

When I first saw her, I couldn't process it. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, her eyes were made out of moons, with long curly eyelashes made of gold. Her clothes had several stitches decorated on them. Each separate area representing a galaxy. Her skin was similar to her hair, dark as night but once in awhile a flicker would come up and then disappear. On top of her head rested a crown made out of Stygian iron , was decorated with Imperial gold and Celestial bronze.

Slowly she looked down at us, I felt a sliver of moonlight appear on my face and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I was standing in a black hallway. Percy and Jason were already up which surprised me , because those two were heavy sleepers. I heard a great click clackity sound come down the doorway. I was expecting lady Chaos , but instead I saw a girl. With brown skin like Hazel's and dark hair like Chaos'. Her eyes were brown but a type of muddy brown. Like you couldn't tell anything about her. something was off , but I couldn't place it not then.

She locked eye contact with me and said "Hi, Nico." She didn't say anything about Jason or Percy, but then I realized she was talking to each of us in our minds. She must've realized I was thinking that and said , " i totally am" I realized she had a Upstate New yorkish accent. "Oh yeah , I was born and raised up there." Suddenly I had a headache. and Jason and Percy seemed to have one as well because they were rubbing their temples and moaning and groaning in a bad way. Then I realized I could hear their thoughts. I could hear a whole lot of cuss words echoing from Percy's mind before he realized we were listening to him.

" Oh crud," he said.

I stared at the girl and said " explain."

she tilted her head in a confused way.

" Didnt Chaos explain it to you before you arrived," She asked. Before I could get a response out she said " Oh well chaos often does that."

" You three are demigods. You already know this . " she stated. " Lady Chaos, wants you to serve in her army. she knew you three would need her. She overules fate. She is fate. the fates are her workers. she's the strongest Primordial in existence. Pretty much all you need to know about her. Well anyway about a few years ago when I was 8 my dad got into an accident... and he became abusive. His mind was damaged and so was his judgement." she said. Percy shuddered at abusive. "He used to be kind. Now this is where Chaos comes in. I reported him to social services but they didnt do anything, the only way to relieve myself of the pain... was to kill myself." She kept going. "I drugged myself with over the counter stuff that my dad had to use. And then cut my wrists , that day i died, or so I thought. " I knew something was off , shes undead. "i'm a demigod as well but instead of entering Erebos, I went through this white sticky light. Janus appeared infront of me and said 'you must chose!' next thing I know I was standing next to Chaos. Chaos is all like you can go to the fields of asphodel and crap like that or you can work for me. and I say Of course i'll work for you. But you know what I was the first one to get here. Now there are three hundred-soemthing of us and we're not all demigods, we're cyclopes and mortals and even gods, some you'll never learn about." She continued. " chaos started this thing as a new life, for redemption and to fight for her cause, to keep the Galaxy in check-" Another voice interrupted her.

" that's where you three come in." Chaos said. Her voice was chocolaty and smooth soft and untouched, deep. I could just tell it was her. " You three are the heads of my army. Percy has great leaderhsip values and is Loyal which is why he's the general , well really the third level general. Im fourth level because im Chaos and I'm in charge of everything. Nico, " she continued. " You look anti social but youre smart and a natural leader which is why your the Colonel. And JAson, the youngest one , a former praetor, you are a major, You're trustworthy and you'll do anything to save your team but if soldiers have to die you'll do it." she finished. " Now so long and goodnight , things are better if i stay **( a/n I like Mychem alot)"** hummed the rest of the song on her way out.

Three doors opened One Black as nyx, the seond Sea green and the third Lightning blue. I stepped through the black one and saw a huge room , but I didnt admire it , because something hit me in the neck and my knees buckled. I fell onto the black bed and went unconsius.


	4. Chapter 4

**OC Pov**

Hi! I'm the girl you met last chapter my name is Miriam but I'd like to be called M. You know how I said I was a demigod, yeah you're wondering who my parent is aren't you? It's Chaos. Technically I'm the most powerful demigod in the universe.

you're probably wondering what happened to Nico, right? I just shot him in the neck with our little " orientation pill. It makes you dream an orientation like sequence. The pill is called Dream Lock and it basically travels up your nervous system and makes you dream about whatever the pill wants you to dream about.

Now here's what happened the morning after.

* * *

I pulled off my covers from my bed I actually had some peaceful sleep , like for once I wasn't getting any warning signs in my sleep. Nothing about a planet about to blow up soon or anything, which worried me a lot. Maybe Chaos already took care of it, or maybe something happened. I hope that whatever happened was the first. If something went awry with my dreams... no, that cant happen, I told myself.

I got out of bed and took a shower , I used my favorite scented soap _freshly mowed darkness_ and combed my hair until it was as poofy as I liked it .Then I put on my jacket. It was a dark purple jacket with Black trimmings and a hoodie as well. Over my hart was a little red Omega sign that represented the Chaos army. My pants were similar to my Jacket but the colors reversed. black with purple trimmings. And I put on my tall black boots that were knee high. I let my hoodie hang down and show off my puffy black hair with just a dash of dark brown in the middle. I hated that dark brown spot, It showed what was lefty of my dad. My now psychotic, abusive father. I was ready to leave that chapter of my life behind.

i stepped out into the hallway. The girls dorm was pretty cool. It looked like you were walking in space. The first time standing in this hallway throws everybody of balance. And the older kids arent much help, when they see a new kid they start making falling noises which scare everybody.

"Help," they say " I'm falling into space!" The newbies are pretty brave tho, most of them actually come out into the hallway to save the idiots but realize that its just how the hallway looks and they've been punked. Usually that leads to someone getting hit and stuff goes down, but that aside It's pretty cool here. Although nobody knows who my mom is, they respect me because I'm the oldest member.

Today all the girls are wearing similar clothes like mine and we're all going down to the Great Hall. Chaos must have told them that were having a meeting today. Probably because of those three. I walked down the long corridor fading into the background as much as I could, but when your 5'5 at the age of 11 and your hair is so big and poofy cause you combed it in the morning and its extremely large. Don't forget that your eyes are the black from the iris to the pupil. That definitely makes you stand out.

Most girls in the hallway said hi to me and then did the Chaos salute, which was basically using the warding off evil sign and then doing regular salute.

We finally make it into the Great Hall where in addition to the two chairs at the head three more chairs have been added. One sea blue, the other lightning blue and black. The original two were two Onyx colored chairs one Godly sized and one of the human size. Guess who they're for?

Anyway, Chaos's chair stood in the middle Jason and Percy's off to the left and Nico and mine off to the right. There was also a big table made of the universe itself completely black like the stuff between the stars and bright lights constantly changing shape over the table. It seemed to be animated. Now from the important people chairs at the head of the table were some Purple chairs. The chairs were shaped sort of like an Omega in a bench but with reclinable backs. across from Chaos' seat was a blank colored chair. It's built for the specific leader of any place to come and meet with her. Even faded gods occasionally come up here and then get a special place in the retired center for gods.,

Its a special place with a custom home for each faded being to rest.

Anyway Percy , Jason , Nico walked in and hush fell over the crowd. Everybody notices the new kids. Chaos then walked in and welcomed the three boys.

"Please welcome the new leaders of this army," She began. " Percy your general, Nico the major and Jason the colonel." The three boys were pointed to their new chairs.

everybody sighed. They had been waiting for this and hoping maybe they'd get the job. Now some newbies got it. But they realized that this was their place and a promoton might be in store, all except for John.

"Stop," John yelled. "Are we gonna let these new kids become our leaders?" John was a small but smart he could rally an entire army if he wanted . he had nice looks. Caucasian skin and a mop of red hair with freckles. He was someone you didn't want to make your enemy.

"No," his friends shouted back.

" What are we gonna do about it ," he said , gazing in the direction of the newbies.

"Take what's ours back!"

Nico turned his neck and faced John.

John made eye contact with him and said "what're you staring at kid."

" Your ugly face," Nico responded.

" You wanna fight punk," John replied

"You wanna go," Nico said as he pulled out his Stygian iron sword. "I didn't get a good night's sleep yesterday and I'm kinda pissed." Nico continued.

He got into a fighting position and did something none of us had ever seen before. He shadow traveled behind John and pinned him against the wall. Before he could finish John stabbed Nico in the stomach. Gold colored blood gushed out Nico's mouth. He crumpled to his knees . And John stood up proclaiming victory right before Jason flew overhead and slammed the pommel of his sword into the back John's head.

He landed right as Percy vapor traveled over to Nico.

" Nico," Jason said. " are you okay?"

"Of course he is," Percy said sarcastically. "Is there like a nurse here ," he asked.

There's no nurse here because the people in Chaos' army are technically immortal, one of the perks of being here.

That prompted Tina my best friend to speak up. " Didn't you notice the golden blood," She stated. " he's immortal." Tina was a smart , chubby girl who could pin you down in seconds. She generally mapped out plans and such. She's a daughter of Athena.

Nico sat up a coughed out some more blood. The wounds instantly cleaned up and Jason and Percy sighed. "We thought you were dead bro," Jason said.

Nico stood up and walked out the hall, obviously he was up to something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason Pov**

 **haha you thought I was going to tell you what happened up there didn't you?**

 **Nope, we need to know what happened to piper and Will.**

 **Oh and this is a pretty gory chapter full of some bad content, you can skip this and chapter 7 if you don't want to see some blood and a bit of Cherry fic torture and well , stripping**

 **Piper Pov.**

Oh how I'd love being a goddess, if I could be free. Let's see, hmm I cant go anywhere without Ouranous' permission and my dad thought I was dead, because I went missing and nothing showed up about me. news alert _Movie star Tristan McLean commits suicide. Oh_ and don't forget Jason disappeared.

I'm the new goddess of love now that mom and the other Olympian's were thrown into Tartarus and only comes up to earth to be his Slut along with Athena , Artemis and Hestia against their will. We cant even protest against it because if we do we'll get Kronos'd and chopped into a billion of pieces or tortured somehow.

I don't even want to be the goddess of love , but I have to make people fall in love says Ouranous , the way he does it this would be more of a Drew thing. Love is supposed to be found not forced. Sadly Ouranous is using us just for that purpose, complete destruction.

Will is the god of medicine and Ouranous makes him spread diseases like wildfire. Kayla does archery but for sport and only to kill. To hunt down mortals and destroy enemies. Austin is the god of music, he sings beautiful music and drves people crazy when he stops , it's pure torture.

Ouranous uses us like puppets , he strips us of our powers and then uses them to control us, and there's nothing we can do about it.

* * *

 **500 years into the future**

I woke up this morning bound and chained up against a wall. I sighed the one time I get to meet my mom. I was dressed in a belly dancers costume with a very skirt and very revealing bra. **( there's a reason this is T)** Ouranous walked in with a whip in his hand. He snapped his fingers and the chains popped of my wrists and ankles.

"Go on, girl," He whispered in my ear. I stood up and walked to the doorway, I hesitated for a moment and he whipped my back , golden ichor fell down my back . " I said go," He said forcefully. He snapped his finger again and hand cuffs now adorned my wrists. I walked down the blue corridor and took my place in between My mom and Athena.

Ouranous hadn't come in so I could talk to my mom and stuff.

"Wheres Annabeth," Athena whispered to me. Like me she was wearing very revealing clothes except in the nerdy style. Mom was wearing nothing but panties and a bra. Artemis was standing uncomfortably in the " sexy huntress look" while Hestia was wearing red booty shorts that read Kiss and a bra that showed her very voluptuous breasts. None of them were allowed to take on the young 12 year old look anymore unless Ouranous wanted them to look young and vulnerable, which is not what he wanted.

"Ouranous is probably getting her ready" I whisper back.

As I said that Annabeth with fully bouncing curls in her hair and a doll-like body came in. She looked like a replica of a swimming suit barbie doll. She walked to the center of the room and Ouranous walked in. I straightned my posture and so did all the others.

Ouranous came in and said " I have good news! Annabeth tell them!"

Annabeth sighed glumly and said "I'm pregnant. Twins"

She went to the wall and stood next to her mom.

" With that happy note, we can begin" The lights brightened and the other side of the room had boys. And we all had to do our job, no need to explain, that'd be to Milk fic like.

* * *

 **lunch**

Annabeth sat next to me and her mom before our next "session"

She leaned next to me and said " can I tell you A secret Piper?"

I took a bite of my sandwhich and said " Yes?"

" One of them, it's Percy's," She said and then scooted away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason Pov**

It had been about half a millennia, we quickly realized that we were immortal. If anything we noticed that although that Dream pill or whatever told us we had to do it didn't tell us about the perks of being here. Immortality. No hero (except my terrible brother) had gotten this. It was quite interesting but It didn't make us gods, just immortal.

I woke up and got ready wearing a purple t-shirt and black pants. The Omega sign over the heart of the shirt. I put on some sneakers and jogged around the terrace of the army building. W were standing above the Earth like a satellite, Stars faded in and out of existence, creating galaxies and such. Another perk of being her was the fact I could see space for what it truly was. Most people on earth only saw what happened on planets so many millennia ago, I saw it as it happened.

Percy, Nico and I had been on so many covert missions wondering around this galaxy and others. One time we had to battle this cranky dude to the death just to stop him from blowing up a planet.

This particular morning I found Nico staring into Chaos and I remembered what he told me that day.

* * *

 **Flash back to two chapters ago**

 _We didn't stay long after he left, Percy and I ran after him after Percy who for some reason always has a marker on him wrote the words "I'm a sucker, punch me" and then drew a mustached face on Johns face._

 _When we found Nico , he was on his knees in the middle of the nearly deserted hallway crying his eyes out. His eyes puffy like a girl in one of those high school drama movies where she lost her boyfriend. I bent down, I never seemed to have a sense of empathy but for some reason when it came to this kid I knew what to do._ _I put my hand on his back and his shoulders tensed. Before he could swat me away like he usually did I held up a hush sign "What's wrong?" The words came out of my mouth in a whisper, almost quiet enough for Percy not to hear us._

 _He brushed the hair out of his face and turned o look into my eyes. His Brown eyes watered with tears and he released a solemn breath. "Bianca," he said as his voice shook. I remember him telling me about Bianca , his biological sister. I knew what It was like to lose someone you loved, or rather a family member._

 _"What about Bianca," Percy asked_

 _"He used a-a-a freaking soul blade," Nico gasped._

 _I inhaled a soul blade meant one of two things. An extension of the soul, so when you fought, especially if you were a damaged soul , your enemies would feel everything you had gone through . It paralyzes the soul and could make one go insane. The second, which is extremely gruesome, is a possession of a soul, meaning if you died in a battle and a demigod or some person had a blade that was made of the right steel , the soul of your body would leave and instead of returning to Erebus, you'd be transferred to the object's blade. These blades instill fear and drive people insane . and for Nico , that's being impaled with your sister._

 _But his sister was only 3 at this point. Did she grow up fast, or did she remember... I dismissed the thought , no way. The mind erasing power of the Lethe was way to strong for her to remember, or did she Hades nope he'd never allow someone to remember their past... right?_

 _But whatever the cause , he murdered a three year old, and that's nothing to laugh about._

* * *

 **Back to present day**

Nico woke me up from my thoughts when he told me I was staring at him. No I do not have a crush on him. First of all just because I'm BI doesn't mean I have my eyes on him I'm currently interested in that Brick and this girl here in the army. She's nice and hot ,besides Nico's already in a relationship. And don't you dare ship me with Percy , Percy has been a little off. He doesn't seem interested in everybody and his once vibrant Green eyes have faded to a dark green almost like a swirling hurricane.

He changed, ever since that day with Annabeth, he was going to go to college with her but wanted to get engaged before then , then he caught her cheating. He was happy but from my oint of view he was only faking. He was less social and joked around less. He was quick to defend himself and always seemed like he wanted to cry, he seemed broken.

Enough about relationships , The Omega sign on m y shirt faded from red to black and began beeping , same for Nico's shirt, I flew into the Great dining hall and showed up right after Nico and that M girl. The whole room was crowded. Percy showed up after me vapor traveling. His hair was a flop as usual and he had bags under his eyes. He didn't look like he slept.

Chaos flashed in with a great nebula of darkness surrounding her. M and Chaos stepped to the front of the room where two podiums, one god sized and the other human sized were waiting. Chaos tapped the speaker and a great feedback sound was heard. We all covered our ears and winced in pain.

"Ah," Chaos said. "A little feedback to start the day, eh? Today we're going on a group mission, into Earth!" Several grunts came form our group but through out the rest of the room gasps of amazement were heard. Most of us except for M, Nico, Percy and I had never been to earth. They were literal aliens. Even the monsters and gods weren't from earth, there were gods of ancient civilizations form other galaxies, none us were even allowed to flash to the blue planet because it was dangerous. We didn't want to be called out since most of us didn't know how to hide our looks , but I did I just didn't want to go back tot hat place alarm the gods of our presence? Hell no! But we had to Chao's told us so.

"You will be aiding the Titan Kronos," said agent M. This caused many of the excited voices to dull, however one voice stood out among all of us.

"Oh Hades yes," A voice said with evil joy. "The gods get to know what it's like to be me." The evil joy in Percy's voice worried me, but this would be different from what we all thought. Nothing would be the same , not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

The last Nine months had been one of struggle and one of relaxation.

The first few months I had to be tortured like everyone else for lord Ouranous , until he realized that the future children of his kingdom could be in danger, with my labor so I had handmaidens (of my choice) and a free pass not to strip. I picked Athena, Aphrodite and Piper to be my handmaidens. Although really Aphrodite was the one who knew had to take care of a baby , their mother instincts helped take care of me and my two children. I was secretly plotting and since every night Aphrodite and Mom went back to the wretched place known as Tartarus , I told them to ally themselves with the evil forces known as Kronos and maybe they could get back to Earth and defeat Ouranous.

Today was the day I'd give birth to my two children. I pushed as hard as I could an realized it would be an easy birth since , I'm a goddess. The first one was a girl , stormy eyes like mine but raven black hair like Percy's, her eyes shone with a gleam in her eye while the second one was a boy. His eyes stormy like mine and the same black hair, which one was Percy's? They're both gods because they were born form the thought of Percy and the actual mating with Ouranous I couldn't prove who was who. Ouranous cradled the bays for a few moments and then dropped them to the ground. " They don't look a thing like me," He said. He whipped their backs and gold ichor mixed with red blood dripped down their backs.

" HEY," a feminine voice called from the ground. " WATCH WHERE YA AIMING THAT THING! " The little girl called , I decided to name her Prisscialla.

Her brother however just smacked their father in the face.  
In his grown form he had the looks that those of an Adonis would have. Definetley an Adonis

" You dare," My husband yelled ." smack me, your father and overlord?!"

" Yeah," They said in unison. "Your sorry butt couldn't rule a kingdom if there was a rule book, You have no authority over us because we're bad -." Well you guess how that went They flew away and I flinched knowing what was coming next.

"You little witch," Ouranous said throwing the whip into to my pale skin . HE kept telling me it was my fault our children hated his terrible ways, when it e=was his fault for showing his abusive side to them in the womb. He whipped me until He his a sensitive spot, I bit back a sob. He hit me there. Where Percy and I had gotten scars stitched across our backs, That especially stung. gold blood was all over the bed. and my back stung.

" Get up." He yelled. scars and all I limped out of the bed, blood dripping down my skin, He whipped me again for bad posture,

he told me to kill them, I could strip away their immortality their very essence and kill them, all for rebellion, I begged him but he did it. Lightning struck and a hard rain fell down. I was hurt in more ways than one. My only way to reach Percy... gone , all for what?! I gave up and feel into a deep submission , I was stuck there forever, no more.

* * *

 **Percy Pov**

I sighed. was beyond hurt she hurt me that day but finally I could ruin her Hard work! I was in my private Jet star , no way I felt like sharing today.

My plane entered the atmosphere heading for New York, Thunder shook the plane, I saw two falling figures coming out of the sky I opened the sky lift and my hair got wet, I pulled up my hoodie and let them fall in. They fell in and Black haired figures - one a girl and one a boy- fell in. Blood stained their faces and they smelt like burnt chicken. I used my healing powers from the natural water to heal their wounds. their eyes fluttered open.

" Sup," I said.

"Ugh," The girl said, she had my looks. " Where the Hades am I?"

"In my ultimate plane," I said confidently.

" Wait a sec, that's our dad," The boy said.

" First How can you see through my hoodie , two who the Hades is your mother?" I said

" Queen Annabeth," The both of them said. " Also we can just see through it, duh."

" Listen kids, I dated an Annabeth once, she dumped me and that's the end." I couldn't imagine someone thinking I'd have children with that lady.

" Listen, If ya wanna ride to my place you can stay, but you can't bring up Annabeth or i'm dumping you out here, got it?" I glanced out at the ground and it looked like a battlefield, Not all of the world looked like that right, I thought.

" Fine, dad," The girl said.

My finger hovered over a red button.

"I was just jokin'" she said slyly

We arrived at the point where we'd enter the underworld.

"Who are those kids," Jason asked , as we met.

" some kids who fell from Heaven," I reply slyly. "They literally fell from Olympus, claiming to be gods. I'd say they're our ticket to this world," I said smiling slyly, this Would be very fun.

 **So I had writers block, now I don't and I'll be updating as often as I can. Right now the game is about to get serious, and now we're gping to meet some new characters and some old ones, maybe even a Castellan. However teaming up with Kronos isn't gonna be easy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**third person po** v

the entry way to the underworld was in what was New York. The ground was lifeless and bare, the the sky gray and dilapidated it looked like a post apocalyptic war ground. Few brave souls dared walking thishoes ground , include an old man and a young boy. The old man stared at the large army gathered in front of the the rock. Only on that one spot grass grew, green moss as health as can be in the middle of Battery Park.

To get into the underworld you'd have to perform a song, then i'td let you in, however the man noticed them attempting.

"It doesn't work kids," the man said.

"Watch us try then," Percy said questioning the man'said authority.

The musical kids , mainly the talented ones sang a tune and tapped their feet to the tune of Mary had à little lamb. It did not work. "Try something watery," it taunted.

This next group tried something with a cup of glasses and doing different sounds, however the rock shook and said "try again"

All water beings on the team tried except for Percy. When they finished they turned to Percy.

"You're the son of poseidon," A voice waved through the crowd .

" _was ,"_ Percy spat

"Come on just try it bro," Jason said.

Percy was in control of this army, he couldn't let them lose before it even started. He had to do something .

"Fine , he said stubbornly.

Percy began to sing something of his heart break, so thing about how his jealousy of the years and how he felt about the gods asking him to do stuff for them , when they couldn't even hold up his relationship , make Annabeth faithful. It brought tears to everyone'so eyes and as he sang his body glowed with a blue-green aur nearly blinfing those close to him.

The ground shook and a sobbing sound came from the Earth. The rock shifted and a path big enough for the army opened .

"Told ya so," Percy said in farewell

The old man's eyes glowed the color of a blue sky and the man dissolved , that was one of ouranous's cronies.

Percy stood back aghast, and turned in fear and also to go down to the underworld.

* * *

"It's . .. different ," Nick said.

"What do you mean," Percy asked

"The structure the whole thing, it's changed," Nicole shuddered. "See look we haven't seen a single dead guard or encountered a sniff with Cerbèrus. , what's up with that?"

"Stop," Percy said. "Can you hear that?" The rushing sound of water echoed on Percy's ears.

"Nah bruh," à voice called out from the army .

"Maybe it's just me then," Percy said reluctantly , however he knew whatever he heard was real and it meant danger.

They walked the underworld and they saw not a single soul.

"This is créeping me out," Nico said. Fear wracked the child's body. " we should leave and fast!"

Nico somehow found the pit where tartarus was , but still not a single soul.

Percy shuddered, memories of the wretched place flooded his memory. The moments he shared with Annabeth, all for her to stab him on the back with Jonathan the son of Hades. He felt as if he was being torn in two. On one side Annabeth had, in part saved them. However she betrayed his heart afterwards, not even after they went to college. The week before and right when he'd propose. She was lucky she didn't die by typhoon. She was probably long gone... but those words .. kids of Annabeth maybe her children were wise and warmed their way into the hearts of the gods and got immortality, no way She'd have kids now.. unless... No, no way she's immortal, no way!

"Brace yourselves," Nico said. As a person who jumped in there willingly he knew it'd be no piece of cake, it gives off an eerure presence filling your soul with fear. " Make , sure your ready, this isn't a piece of cake, jumping down here."

" Tell me about it," Percy muttered.

" Ready," Nico asked.

" Yeah , the rest of the army replied.

"Wait," A voice slithered through the minds of all the army.

"What M," Percy asked impatiently.

" 'member that sound you were talking about, I hear it too." M paused in their minds. "We shouldn't go down, yet or something'll happen. There's this monster that makes a certain sound , sort of like the ocean. It swoops up it's prey and attacks the rest."

" And why should we worry, we're all immortal here," asked John.

"Because here the principle have changed, we're just highly durable, not immortal. "

" So like a Hunter of Artemis then," Nico asked.

" Yeah," M said. " DUCK!"

The sound of the ocean drew close to their ears, waves crashing upon one another. A large taloned creature with a large beak swept of their heads. It was so close radiating a calming heat for such a vicious creature.

"First of all," Nico said o the floor. " Why have we never seen this creature?"

"It doesn't exist on Earth... Not usually anyways," M replied.

" So, why now?!"

"Something's wrong."

" No duh," Percy said

" You guys keep down low , and don't look whatever happens to me." M said.

She stood up right before the next swing, Instead of ducking she jumped grabbing onto fleshy skin. She pulled herself onto the creature and looked at it's beautiful frame. She pressed herself close onto the creature's skin feeling it's 5 hearts beating.

 _"Lullaby, go to sleep, don't let the monsters bite, fall asleep heart's beat and all your feasting is done."_ She sang a monster like version of The lullaby an tried to lull the monster to a peaceful sleep but failed. It slowed it down for a sec in mid air but she had to try something else. She tried to stab the monster with her dark sword , the sword of night. However that barely made a dent in the monster's thick skin. She had no way to get rid of this monster unless... she had promised herself she'd never attempt that again. The one reason her dad had become what he was , it was in fact her fault. But she had to try.

She reached into the space vortex known as the gap , the place where her mother and her would hold hands. The place where she could draw energy to do it. It would also drain her of her powers for awhile or at least until she could recharge them which would be at least 2 days, a temporary coma.

She reached deeper into the darkness pulling out an orb similar to it into focus. she pulled out the concentrated darkness and harnessed it. She repeated that again, remembering her careless day with her father.

On the tenth pull she noticed her body was glowing up . It had a dark aura and all the light around her dimmed. She seemed to have had starry skin and looked like her mother. she took more scoops of power until she looked like a complete copy of her mom. She inhaled deeply, spread her arms . Most of her comrades hadn't even noticed, that's when she noticed time had stopped around them. Fear spread on her body.

 _don't do that you idiot do you want another disaster?_ she chided herself.

She gulped down her fear and clapped bot her hands. she aimed her dark fury at the red monster whom she hadn't identified. Then she noticed the staring blue pupils of Jason. Her fear built up more and then she released , praying for his safety even though she had warned him not to look. The thing that escaped her hands was a death beam headed for the head of the monster , she hadn't even calculated how high she was. It hit and she feel. A wave of sleep washing over like darkness over light. She smiled as her heart sped up faster, When she realized she was falling fast. When something caught her.

A wave of drowsiness fell over her eyes. She closed her eyes and blackness fell over her. The last thing she saw was a blond hair, she felt her body shaking and a voice calling out "M! M! M!"

She accepted the darkness and felt her soul leaving her body.

* * *

Jason jumped in first with the sleeping body of M. It would either be a long or short ride down, hopefully she'd be up by then. Several bodies falling down the chute , hoodies up, preparing a safe float down. It felt like a slide. They just couldn't wait to reach the land. And meet their new partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miriam's POV**

I woke up dressed in the clothes I wore when I fell. Black Pants, Purple shirt with the Omega over my heart. The only difference was that I was in spirit form. A black aura over me making me look like a soul of the dammed. I was see through for sure .

I looked around watching a girl with caramel skin wake up. It was an astrology themed room. Aquarius in the center representing my sign. Rooster next to it representing my year. The girl was getting ready and I knew this vision well. The night I lost my dad.

She aka me turned on the water black water oozing out , and shrieked. \

my dad, an archaeologist ran in.

"What's wrong , darling," He asked. It had just been the two of them only them.

"B-Black, stuff coming out t-t-the shower," she said.

" I don't see a thing," he said reassuringly.

She frowned bad omens had been chasing her, the death dog in her tea, sorrow from her tarot cards. This was something else.

She pretended she didn't see anything and took her shower. The black ooze dripped onto her skin. Voices dripped onto her skin.

"Demigod, the one, " They whispered.

She knew what a demigod was , she just knew they were myths , tales of Greek a roman mythology , boy was she wrong.

The day was like that Voices calling to her to and fro. " Demigod," they hissed.

Her dad took her out to dinner, that night. A fancy Italian place not to far from 42nd street. She was trying to enjoy her dinner but voices interrupted her head.

Their waiter's clothes burned off suddenly. Eyes red, wings wrinkly it flew up into the roof. Then it dipped down. She ducked but her dad wasn't fast enough. The bird Pulled him up dragging him with it's claws. She saw the claws dig deep into the man's skin pulling him into the sky as blood dripped down. something told her to reach right an d pull out her first space orb. It felt cool in my hands she absorbed it and repeated it . She was confident she'd make it up there to save her dad but she got wary. I let my fear wash over me.

I wanted to warn her that she shouldn't worry but It wouldn't change what I already knew that I couldn't do a thing. She shook and aimed correctly but hit her father as well as the monster. A Back orb falling into the ground. His scars left him wounded but pure darkness left him mentally scarred.

she collapsed and when she woke up she was in a hospital. Her father near her.

His smile however was gone , his eyes had changed and dilapidated. A feeling of fear crept over her and I knew what would happen when she got discharged, beating. guilt. pain. death.

All my memories flooded me , overwhelming me. I woke up in a cold sweat Falling in a cold sweat really. I was falling and I saw everybody around me. They were taking their time talking to one another or sleeping, how long had I been out. Long enough for us to reach the bottom of tartarus I say as the ground grows closer to me at the impending speed rate.

I scream and everybody wakes up noticing how close we are. I notice we're about to hit water. Percy was still asleep and none of the water spirits have a chance. I shake Percy as hard as I can but he's still asleep.

the water parted though and I covered Percy's face all of us put on our hoodies as we crashed into the cocytus.

A bearded man with faded Bermuda shorts and a dull trident stands waiting expectantly, Poseidon.


	10. Everything

**Percy POV**

Me, as a very vigilant person... oh who am I kidding, I mean I'm dark and hurt, but hey , that doesn't make me anymore of a batman-like person than I already am .

Anyway I wasn't expecting to Fall asleep on my ride to Tartarus but I did. You'd think after spending days in agony down here , losing people you care about to the pit would keep you awake right? It didn't, what it did do however was make me really sleepy.

We were back in the place where Chaos told us what would be happening here.

My words came back to me.

 _"The gods get to know what it's like to be me."_

That day I realized that I could actually get revenge. Which after the mission plan was given out caused me to cackle like a mad man... I promised myself I'd never become anything like Luke but I was starting to realize that maybe , he wasn't so wrong.

I was ready to hurt Annabeth, she ruined our relationship just like that, and I would never forgive her for that day.

I realize that at the time I was thinking in plotting revenge and not about the whole point of the mission, which was to help Kronos in raiding Olympus. I felt a little bit of pity for my father Poseidon, but it's not like he tried to talk to me before we disappeared ..but it's not like I gave him a chance anyway. I was always trying my best to look forward but I couldn't the past always hung over me like jacket. **(A/N worst simile ever right?)**

Anyway afterwards I went back to my room, It's a blue-green room , but the lights were dimmed , the room was almost black, like my soul ( how's that for edgy). I clapped my fingers and the room got a bit brighter.

On my sea-green bed several objects lay there strewn across the bed. The bed was unmade but still looked neat. The objets on my bed were four things. The first was a booklet, my plans and sort of a there I talked about my visions and dreams. The second was the pen, Riptide, it still worked although the celestial bronze was now outlined with purple. The third was a golden disc -like object except it was. It was more 3D and on one side there was a finger shaped hole . This I had gotten from Chaos, It could let me see moments from the past, even from people's life. But some things like most of the people I knew On Earth's life , I couldn't see. However I did see the death of my mom, Tyson and several other . And it was all the god's fault.

Take Sally and Paul, they died in an " accident " at the beach. Like in the water. My mom was going surfing and Paul was with her when a wave rolled out over them and drowned them some how. That's my fathers domain! There's no way she'd just die, Poseidon should be watching her, even if they aren't technicall married she's still his number one love interest... right? Well I mean there's Theseus, and he's cool , but he's the reason Nico's no longer dating Will so...?

Or Tyson for example, for some reason he was murdered by a bunch of good demigods from cap half-blood, Tyson would never hurt a fly so there's no way he went rogue.

The murder of my family left me with a bad taste in my mouth. I thought I was over Annabeth , but the murder of the People I loved , that's what reopened the wound. I was ready to kill, and That was my only goal.

The last thing on my bed was a small box, another gift of Chaos. Instead of being the usual Chaos color stuff it was dark green. The word Perseus was written in Greek,

 **Περσεύς** **(A/N Google better be right)** in golden letters. This was something only I had, well except for M. The box seemed to be sort of transparent, It was floating in two different planes.

The outer plane , Chaos' realm and where gods temporarily stand when they flash. The plane we are on is the inner plane. The outer plane makes the box bigger , the inner plane carries it.

Inside my box were some knives and poisons. I had gotten better at controlling poisons as well.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Percy," The familiar voice of Chaos flooded over me.

" Yes, my liege," I answered.

"Before you crash land , know this, do not hold a grudge against those you loved, you'll find they're the ones who need you most. "

" What's that supposed to mean?"

I felt my body shake as I hit the cold water of the Lethe.

I woke up and saw the faded face of Poseidon.

I realized my hood was down.

" Holy schist,' I muttered under my breath

"Percy," Poseidon asked.

" Who," I asked. "Oh him , Jackson the son of Poseidon, I think he died a long time ago after he witnessed the death of his mother and brother at the hands of the gods . or did he die when his father decide to give up on him, whatever the matter he;s long gone "

I stood up and put on my mask.

"I, I am Perseus, and i'm the general of Chaos' army, I am not a son Poseidon, that Percy he died a long time ago."

Nico gave me a warning glare and Jason stood there dumbfounded at my words. I actually wasn't feeling murderous, I was feeling pretty upset and relieved , as if a burden had been lifted off me and I was free.

I had been hiding the hurt from my dad for a long time. When our friends ( **A/N of which I never went in to detail about)** thought we were the ones who destroyed their stuff and complained about how I should be like Theseus to my father, did he tell them otherwise. I know I never gave him a chance, but he never tried to get his chance.

* * *

My first question was why Poseidon was down here but I decide I save that for later. I thought we were to storm Olympus, so why was my father here.

He showed us to the Place of which Head quarters was stationed. It was a torn down castle with twelve chairs, 11 grayish sat in their chairs playing around looking as if they were fading. I recognized the Olympians

Then one really purple goddess came down, You know who that is. Chaos.

"Hello," She grinned loudly. "As you can see we are in front thew twelve Olympians. I know I said You'd be helping Kronos and that is what you are technically doing. The gods need help , you see Ouranous took their throne and it's your job to help them and Kronos get the throne back." She winked at me, and M who was closest with her even looked surprised.

" expect your Orders from Kronos soon, for Now Apollo can show them to where they will be stationed?"

she flashed to wherever and Apollo got up slowly but surely. He looked slow and groggy. He yawned and showed us to a small camp site, where other minor gods were camping out like homeless people. we set up camp, but before I could ask any questions Apollo flashed away. I climbed into my small tent and thought about what happened.

Tartarus still looked the same from whenI last saw it but some things were off. I thought earth would be more advanced. I thought I would get my revenge. But now I realize I have to work with my enemy.

Then I saw the red ghost enter my tent. He solidified and I saw him, Kronos.

" Percy," The words were hissed through his mouth.

"Grandfather," I said.

he smiled, and I blacked out.

 **hey it's dat boi on his unicycle , Oh schist waddup! Im here to apologize for this chapter that doesn't make much sense but here is a summary id you didn't get it. So Percy gets a warning from Chaos , He disowns himself and they get settled. Any questions you can leave in the comments.**


	11. Kronos

**Percy POV**

I was sitting in a golden chair. A throne that fit me perfectly. I opened my eyes groggily and saw a red figure standing in front of me. If you haven't guessed it was Kronos.

He opened his mouth and through a raspy voice said "Let's make a deal."

"What deal," I asked.

"One that would let you get all the revenge you wanted," He replied. "Revenge on those who hurt you. All you have to do is become my vessel."

"Like Luke."

"Sort of, although you'd be more powerful and impossible to beat," he whispered. "Once you become my vessel you will have more power and you will be the ruler of Olympus, or you can let your stupid Uncle become the ruler again, and force even more demigods to fight for him, never actually peace."

" In fact I know you have several questions. Did you not notice the absence of spirits in Erebus? When Ouranous became king he made that fool Jonathan the ruler of the underworld , with no power. Meaning Jonathan has no control of what goes on down there. All the spirits, they were swallowed by the depths of Ouranous. He cast them far away from savior. But," He continued. " I know my father and I know where the spirits are , including the ones of Your parents , Sally and Paul and I have Tyson."

"Where's the proof that this is true," I said. " Show me my parents and show me Tyson," I commanded.

Kronos waved his arm and two chained figures, a man and a woman, sat on the swirling dust of the floor. Next to him was a one eyed figure with chains as well standing next to them.

"Save us," They cried out.

I slipped out of my chair and tried to hold my mothers hand. It felt real but dissolved to dust. I wanted to save her

"Are you willing to save what's yours Jackson," Kronos asked.

I thought a bit about it , but family, that was more important.

I stared into the golden eyes of the Titan, and smirked.

A sense that I might regret what I did next hung over me but I ignored it.

"Yes."

* * *

I woke up feeling energized. The camp we had set up was perfectly organized and in the center stood the Place where Jason, Nico and I would make the plans.

I realized I smelled like rotting Seaweed after not taking a shower for so long and went to the shower in my tent. I contemplated the deal I just made as I showered. I weighed the pros and cons, and I really only cared for my mom and step-dad.

Once I stepped out the shower I looked into the mirror. My eyes were golden. I held in a shriek and forced my eyes to turn sea-green. I closed my eyes and the were their natural color. My heart stopped beating as fast. Then I heard a rustling sound come from the entrance of my tent.

I quickly pulled on my clothes and pulled out Riptide, but instead of a sword , my ball point pen became a scythe,

I silently cursed in my head as the two twins claiming to be my kids walked in.

"What's up with the scythe bro," The girl asked. "Aren't we like fam?"

"First of all," I began. " You walked into my tent, and for the last time I am not your father!"

"Sorry," Her brother said. "It's just that Nico and Jason told us to get you ready. I'm sorry for Priscilla's actions. My name is Adonis by the way."

"Well, why are you still in my room though," I replied. " I need to finish getting ready and then I'll meet them at the center tent. Tell them that."

"Sure thing, Bruh,"Adonis said as they walked out.

I willed my scythe to turn back into a sword if it could and soon I had regular riptide.

"Why'd you change the scythe," A voice whispered in my head. "It suited us quite well," The voice of of Kronos said.

I was a bit taken back but I responded with a hint of annoyance in my voice, "My body , my rules, This deal means nothing according to my body."

"Ah, but it does. I still have control over a part of it , but if you want to be secretive so be it."

Then it came to me, Chaos knows everything.

"What about Chaos?"

"I knew this would happen Jackson, " The chocolaty voice of Chaos said in my head. " That's why I suggested it to Kronos it's the only way you could have won."

"So I'm being used."

"Yes," Both voices rand in my head and it hurt.

They failed to acknowledge my pain and discussed plans and such in my mind, they soon got into an argument which gave me a migraine.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Oh, " Chaos said. " We're not supposed to talk at the same time in your head. Sorry."

I felt a soft tug at my ear as Chaos mentally dragged her son away from my head.

I stepped outside and walked to the Big Tent.

Nico was there drinking a cup of coffee, Jason and M were talking furiously and John , was sitting with his hands folded.

"Look who's arrived," Nico said.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm late," I said. "But let's get down to business."

* * *

 **To defeat the Huns, Did they send me Daughters when I asked for sons. Sorry... I've been watching Mulan way too much, but let's see Your views on the chapter. How's the story so far? That's up to you and Matt , yes Nico has a boyfriend leave me alone. l-/**


	12. Meeting

**To Zane, We'll have to see for ourselves won't we?**

 **School is almost over which means i'm this close to having even more time to write Yay!**

 **Jason POV**

Witnessing the full use of M's powers now that, that was awesome. I knew I shouldn't have looked back but my curiosity and more importantly my love for her made me look. She never told me who her mother was. I figured it out after I saw her do it. It was obvious she was the daughter of Chaos and so today at the meeting table I talked to her about it.

"Hi," I said.

"What's up," M replied.

"Can I talk to you about something private?"

"As in?"

"Your mom," I say in fear she might hit me for asking a sensitive question.

what she did next surprised me.

"Oh, Chaos," She says as she puts her feet up on the table. " What about her?"

"I was wondering why you never told us , who your mom was, I kinda figured it out after what happened up there," I say as I point up to the ceiling

"First of all, You shouldn't have been looking in the first place, " She snaps. " But I'm glad you did." She smiles. " Secondly it's my fault my dad was the way he was , it's a long story okay?"

" Oh-" I say as I was cut off when Percy decides to show up,

"Look who's arrived," Nico said.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm late," Percy said "But let's get down to business."

"Well, Now that you're here we can assemble the gods, hence the empty chairs," Nico said

Chaos stepped in with the twelve Olympians and took a seat around the table. We all had our hoodies up making our faces impossible to see but I could see Percy glaring at his father in a mischievous way

" Now we all know why we're here," Chaos began. " We need to make a plan to defeat Ouranous. And one of the most important weapons we have is surprise. Athena?"

" Well," Athena said. " They aren't expecting you to storm in , but of course news of a godly rebellion has come to the attention of Ouranous. Annabeth," She paused and took a deep breath. " Both of her children, they were very rebellious and somehow escaped , we don't know where they are but they could be of aid."

I didn't know Annabeth was still alive. i wondered how she was still alive and who she just had children with, and how...

M spoke, " How did you end up in this predicament anyway?"

"Ouranous used eidolons to posses the lovers of our three best demigods , Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo, " Athena responded. "Annabeth, Piper and Will broke the hearts of the three causing them to leave making us weaker. Ouranous then took over our power and without any prayers us gods are slowly fading, our power is very large. We have two things they don't have, inside information and the power of surprise. "

"And how does our inside information work," M said as she crossed her arms.

"Since Annabeth is Ouranous' wife," I tried my hardest not to gag on my coffee as Athena uttered those words. I saw Percy turn a bit pale then regain his composure. "And Piper helps up there and Will heals everybody and drives the sun-chariot occasionally, we have insight up in the tower besides about once a month we get to visit our children who we inform of our plan which means that next month , we storm olympus. But first may I ask this one question, One that I think my fellow gods would also like to know?"

"Go ahead," M responds.

"How can we trust our allies without knowing who's under those masks? We would like to see your faces. We have to have to tell the truth here, don't we?"

Percy's eyes flickered with gold. "Curiosity killed the cat," Percy said in a deeper tone.

"But, satisfaction brought it back," Poseidon said.

And this is why we don't do dramatic face reveals Jackson, I thought.

"I never knew you could finish a metaphor, Barnacle beard," Athena said teasingly, not in a romantic way more of a friendly manner.

"Why should we tell you," Percy said.

" Did , you not hear me," Athena retorts. " To know we can trust you."

"I think Chaos being here should be enough, Wise girl," Percy said this time with two voice matching the tone. One gravelly the other one like Percy's.

"I knew it," Athena said excitedly. "I knew it was you, Percy Jackson.

"Holy schist," Nico says


	13. Chapter 13

Percy POV

Ever felt a million emotions at once? Thats what I felt like when Athena decided to be a smart-aleck and figure out who I was. On one side I was happy that Annabeth was alive, a part of me did kind of have feeling for her. But on the other hand I was angry she was alive. I was angry that of all people to live she got to. But I remembered Chaos's words and decided not to act out and murder the gods, which I could do, I mean they are at their weakest strength right now. So many things were happening in my mind and I diddn't know what to do.

I felt my father's gaze on me and I realized that the only way Athena could have figured out who I was, was through input. Poseidon's input. Because I'm a dramatic little shit and I just ruined everything.

" _What are you doing,"_ Kronos whispered in my mind. " _Why don't you attack them?"_

"Because then everything would fail," I said back.

" _Well do something, before I get crazy I';m tired of waiting for you to act."_

"So Athena," I say. "Did Annabeth even try to fight back?"

"What," She questioned.

"Did she fight back, you said she was possessed, but Annabeth is better than that. Or was her pride to much? Did she try to look for us? Did she do anything, or try to look like she fighting when all she was doing was watching it all happen?"

"Young man-" Zeus started, but Athena cut him off.

"You broke her heart," She said calmly. " YOu were the only person she loved like that. Of course she looked for you she tried her best-"

I cut her off. "Did she try my mom? Or was my father busy killing her in the waves along with Paul. And what about Tyson, What'd he do?"

Poseidon looked uncomfortable. "Oh go ahead, Zap me with your all mighty powers Zeus, I'm so disrespectful, It's not like I was any more to you than a toy who only saved Olympus twice, I was going to die anyway. " I laughed a bit and pulled down my hoodie. I didn't hve to look at a mirror to know my eye color had changed. It was golden again.

"Of course I struck a deal with your father," I said before they could react. " I dont give any more fucks about any of you."

"Percy," Hermes started. "Luke."

At the moment I wasn't thinking. Nico was staring in shock, Jason looked like a surprised cat and M hung her head resentfully.

"Meeting adjourned," I said through gritted teeth. And I walked out the door, I felt a large hand on my back. "Percy," I heard my dad say.

"Did you try," I whispered. "Did you try to save her, or should I be mad at Ouranous?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I did," POseidon said his voice cracking.

"Then why," I asked. " Fate, that's always it! Fate always ruins everything. Just go, You won't need me until next month anyway." I walked to my tent and felt guilt wash over me. _"These three sons shall take your place and fail, only the true saviors will prevail. Half millenia shall pass and no sign of them shall be seen until their last dying breaths. Brought to life back by the Lord of our realm, all who doubt shall feel remorse and guilt."_ The prophecy came back to me, and I relaized that It was about me. It was my time to go. And I was ready.

* * *

 **"PERSEUS JACKSON,"** Nico shouted through my doorway. "Why you gotta be so dramatic?"

"You nearly blew the mission," M said."

"Ugh," I said. " I didn't. First of all the prophecy, from the day those three boys came to camp. _"These three sons shall take your place and fail, only the true saviors will prevail. Half millenia shall pass and no sign of them shall be seen until their last dying breaths. Brought to life back by the Lord of our realm, all who doubt shall feel remorse and guilt."_ I recited the prophecy.

"It's about us," I said.

"Never assume that," Jason said.

"I'm not assuming I'm using facts, demigod style. Three sons of the big three , Jonathan, Hercules and Theseus. Us sons of the big three. IT's been 500 years half a millennia. The god's are upset because you left. I feel half dead anyway. Chaos is the lord of our realm. Done and simple."

"That was the smartest thing you've ever done," Nico said. " But that doesn't explain why you had to be such a jerk today."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Did your mother die in your own element? Was your brother killed because the gods thought he was too evil? I can't help but be sassy."

"However," M said cautiously, "You made a deal with the devil."

"Titan actually," I corrected.

"Whatever, when we win what do you do?"

"That's the whole point, I'm not making it out there completely alive, but at the same time, I have to make this deal so we can win, that is how fate works daughter of Chaos."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"You never told me who your mom was so I just figured it out," I said.

"Now this is kept between the 6 of us. Chaos and Kronos included."

"I'm not going to question you Percy," NIco said solemnly. " But if you turn on us, consider yourself dead."

"Consider me silently resigned."


	14. Chapter 14

**John's POV?**

I hid behind the tent as I listened into the the conversation my boyfriend/brother was having.

I saw the three figures leave the tent and I snuck in.

"Percy," I said.

"Ugh," He grunted. " What do you want?"

"Just a word of warning, If you mess with my brother, I will kill you, like dead, more dead than Dean Winchester will ever be."

"So you are alive," he questioned.

"It seems I am," I replied.

"So if I can, What was it like getting abducted by Chaos when you were so young? Did Hades allow you to be reborn without having your memory being fully cleansed or did you just escape?"

" Hades did, Under Chaos' orders and I do know Nico holds a grudge towards you, I know he hates you, but if you hurt him you'll be next."

"So you're basically committing incest?"

" In a sense , but we'll never get past 1st base, he's after me because of my blade, I'm after him because I'm here to protect him."

"If that's all you had to say, you should go," Percy said sternly.

* * *

I saw Nico sitting by his tent on the other side.

" You okay," I asked.

"Yeah," He replied. " It's just I trusted him. Then he went and made a deal with the very person who was a factor in why my sister died."

" You mean Hephaestus' faulty engineering, you mean the fact that fate has something to do with everything?" I let the last few words linger in the air. I did care about him but It was time for him to move on from the past.

"I understand, I just miss her," He said quietly.

" Can I tell you a secret," I whispered.

" Sure."

" I've lived at least once before."

"And you remember who you were?!"

"Yeah," I said nochalantly.

" Tell me some stuff about you're former life," Nico asked, he was trying to get information out of me.

"I was a girl," I started. " A demigod daughter of Hades."

Nico gasped, "Continue."

"I had a cute brother, but I died in an accident. I wihs he would learn to forgive instead of holding grudges."

"Bianca?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I-I-I kissed my own sister," He blushed.

"I kissed my brother," I replied.

"How?"

"I would rather not explain."

He pulled me into a hug. " I missed you," He said through tears.

"I missed you too," I whispered into his ear.

* * *

 **M POV**

My turn? Okay so after our talk with Percy I went to the camp bar. After such a long day I needed it.

there were some masseuses there along with an arcade system. Mom knows what we need. I went to the bar and asked for a nectar based drink. " sure thang," The waiters voice sounded southern, but then again he was from the 4th sector of the MarxJupiter Union company that went universal.

Jason sat down next to me.

"Want to talk," He asked.

"About what," I replied.

"Our past, if that's okay."

I smiled with a big grin.

"sure why not," I said.

" Let's make it a drinking game," He said.

" Most tragic backstory wins," I said. " Loser has to drink as many shots of any drink the winner chooses from."

He grinned. " Deal."

I went first, telling the story of the night of which I killed my father indirectly. " In a sense not everyone can take the darkness, and if you cant that destorys your mind and fills you with dark thoughts," I finished.

He sipped on his virgin Pina Colada. Over 500 years old and he's still afraid to drink alcohol.

"That'll be a hard story to top," He said. " But I'll try." He glanced up at our waiter who was listening in as a judge.

"My mom dated the same god twice and got attracted to his power," he began. "She was inattentive and an alcoholic. She treated my sister poorly, and sold me over to Juno my patron goddess in return for having an afair with Zeus twice."

"Dam," I said.

" And I bit a stapler when I was two, which is why I have this scar," he said as he pointed to his lip.

" Your stories are both sad," Our waiter said. " But I think biting a stapler was just pathetic, Grace loses, M wins."

" Aw, man," He said.

" Time to drink," I hesitated as I thought of the perfect drink. " 25 shots of Vodka fire with a small dose of nectar."

" Really," He said. " That's the best you could think of?"

"Are you saying you want pure alcohol?"

He held up his hands. " You win."

HE went through with the challenge. Drunk Jason was kind of funny. He usually had his guard up never letting his emotions escape, unless he was flirting, he was a terrible flirt.

"So basically, Annabeth was the smart-ass technician and stuff and Leo was like the head of the whole fucking project," He mumbled. " And Percy was like, like using his water powers and schist and Piper's really cute and, and Hazel has a bunch of rocks-" He burped. "and then frank turned into a dragon and shit was going down, so that's how we beat up Gaea. Did I mention she was a bitch..." He rambled on like that throughout the night until he passed out. I carried him on my back as he slept, he snored really loudly. I dragged him to his bed but he hung onto me like a kid with a teddy bear.

I didn't complain though, it was really warm. He also talked through his sleep. One thing caught my ears that was really important. " Like she's really cute M, ya know Nico?"

Was he crushing on me? I pondered the thought but fell asleep.

When I woke up he was still asleep, I got up as quietly as possible and snuck out through the front door. And that was the best night of my life so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Time** **skip 3rd person (A/N because I ran out of ideas.)**

Tension hung in the air. There was a plan formatted for total disaster. The army usually full of excitement for another battle , another time they'd be able to do something explosive, was quiet. Of course most of the tension came form the leaders of the army. They were split into 4 groups, each with 3 *major* gods on each team, plus Hades.

Everyone knew who Percy was , but nobody knew who his allies were. They were too concerned with the fact that Percy Jackson was back. However that didn't deter Nico and Jason's spirit there was a reason.

Nico's team was a distraction to get inside the building, M's team was there to take out as many threats and steal as much as they could, Jason and Percy's teams were on a rescue mission. To rescue... _them._ aka the rest of the living demigods.

Nico's team was feeling pretty good, good vibes kinda radiated off Nico almost as if he wasn't that emo kid who you know from school. Maybe it was because of Bianca's coming back, maybe it was because his team had his father on it. How his father couldn't recognize his own soul he'd never know.

M's team was feeling pretty good as well. M was bit nervous and a bit scared, she'd lose the one person she'd ever loved. Jason and her had almost developed a sort of romantic relationship. **(Details not included)** They both had feeling for each other they just didn't know how to talk about it.

Jason's team was also really good. Jason felt compromised. This rescue mission would mean he'd have to chose love interests. Over Piper or M. The question hung over him sort of in a taunting way. It didn't help that Aphrodite was on his team.

Percy's team however, had tension. Ares, Hermes and Poseidon were on his team. Gods who meant a lot to him whether or not he hated them. HE was in a very hateful mood for all of them right now, but he kept his head high. However the vibe coming from him was a bit scary. One even Ares didn't want to mess with.

* * *

The twins had flown up into the building with the rest of the gods who had children. Nico's team took out the front guards as reinforcements came through the gates. Sliding pas them M's team took out threats on the bottom floor then went scavenging for information.

They were soon met with the empousai on the balcony. They shot arrows full of venom down to the army. Soldiers were taken out. Jason and Zeus flew up to the balcony taking out two two of them while Poseidon flashed over to kill some as well. Percy led both groups up the stairs as he murdered empousai relentlessly.

They encountered more monsters as they neared the top of the building. Percy, the farthest ahead, stumbled through the big doors in which there was lunch. Athena was seducing Ouranous, it wasn't pretty. Piper was holding a grape bowl and Leo was fixing something.

Everything pasued as he came through, not bothering to hide his face anymore he smirked.

'Hi," He said with a grin and scythe in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy POV**

We're at that part where I recap the flashback I started the story with. I left the rest of them downstairs with only a few people to fight, they'd be coming soon. I did that weird , sadistic smile thing where i come in , smile and say hi. I know how to make an entrance.

I'd been humiliated, tortured and hurt so many times but nothing had hurt me as much as this had. The looks on their faces, shock, hurt, familiarity. These 500 years had taken a toll on everything... And then Annabeth came up and Smacked me!

"Where the Hades have you been Seaweed Brain!?"

Ever been to a family gathering and you don't want to be there, or someone you barley know is just like "I've missed you!" That was me at that moment.

She hugged me, almost as if I were supposed to miss her.

"Uh, France," I said.

"You aren't Thomas Jefferson," She said. " Tell me the truth."

" I'm not here to tell you anything just to get you out of here."

Ouranous was behind me but I could sense it. Before he could stab me I swung my scythe around him.

" Let us go peacefully," I started. "Or we'll have a bad time."

"Why would I do that," He said in a posh accent.

"Not only do I have this scythe," I responded. " but your son, he thrives in me , and it's double bladed, I pressed a button the second part curving around Annabeth.

"Willing to kill your girlfriend eh," He smirked.

"Former love interest? Yes. In front of our kids? No."

Two golden winged figures came from behind opening the doors. The pipe Leo had been fixing burst out with water, pushing everybody out. Only me and my two captives stood there unaffected. The pipe stopped.

I let go Annabeth as the doors closed. She'd be our witness.

" I stopped caring about you a long time ago Annabeth," I said.

"Then what would be the point of dueling for her freedom," Ouranous asked.

" My honor to Chaos. If you want to duel this out," I said. Scythe in hand. " Let's go."

He pulled out a Gladius. It was crafted of Diamond.

He came at me as my eyes turned gold, more gold than before.

Kronos and I had been practicing something big. I gave Kronos half my mind something I could get back. We split it up my skills with the scythe undeniable. I pulled out some vials from the space. The same trick I used on Akhlys to give her pain i used on Ouranous.

I heard annabeth call out my name. I looked at her and she flinched in fear. I kept going at brutal force, until Ouranous stabbed me in the back , using two forms at once. The dirty cheater.

I fell to my knees as i felt a rush of water come to me. I wiped the blood from my mouth my knees wobbly. the little hole in my stomach had healed. I swiped up again and drop kicked Ouranous in the face.

I saw gold glow off from my body as a wave of water in the shape of my hands came down on Ouranous. He looked weak.

" ready to give up," i taunted.

"Never," He responded.

Kronos sent me into overdrive slowing the time around me as I attacked Ouranous with such speed. He returned with acid rain pouring through the ceiling. I barely flinched at it.

I slowed time to a stop as a Kronos forced me to put my scythe through Ouranous so many time. It was a massacre.

Golden blood stained my clothes as time started up again. I sank to my knees as I felt the guilt pass through me.

" It was all in good use," Kronos comforted me.

However, Ouranous had one more trick up his sleeve. In the original story Kronos threw away the bloody parts of Ouranous away into the world which grew into creature like Satyrs and stuff. I hadn't

The disfigured parts of Ouranous moved a bit. His hand moved and blades of celestial bronze passed through the air. I sat there ready to accept fate as they went by me.

They went straight for Annabeth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth POV**

I was so ready to see him again. Then he said he didn't care. Percy my one and only love, didn't care.

I called out his name as he fought in an inhuman like state against Ouranous.

He looked at me with the same cold golden eyes Luke had shown me when he was possessed by Kronos and I knew what had happened. I felt fear rise in me as he fought Ouranous to the death.

Just when I thought it was over and Percy had won Celestial bronze blades came towards me. Before I could dodge them, Percy turned into mist in front of my eyes and appeared in front of me. He blocked the blades.

The mysterious surges of water, didn't appear now. The blades had hit him in so many places it'd be hard to help him now. I cried as I knew I couldn't help him. I held him inmy arms as he took his dying breaths.

" Annabeth," He whispered.

"Yes," I said through tears.

" did you look for us," He asked.

"What?"

"When we left, did you try to look for us?"

" Everywhere."

"Then don't cry," He said with such confidence.

"I can't!"

He put his index fingers to my lips.

"I can die knowing you cared."

"Don't die!" I said as held him in my arms.

He took a shallow breath.

" I'll see you again," he said as his breathing stopped.

" NO!" I felt grief well up in my chest as I flashed back to when Luke died.

The scythe he held had turned back to a pen. I placed it carefully in his hand as the rest of the gods came through the door.

Poseidon who had come in first was ready to aid his son, but saw the mess on the floor and frowned. A tear fell down his face. I held back my shock , I'd never seen a god cry.

He held the lifeless body of his son in his arms.

" What happened," He croaked.

The gods had made a circle around him.

" W-we need a shroud," I said. " We need a shroud for the son of Poseidon." I bit back tears, as i gazed up at my lifeless friend, boyfriend even.

Jason and Nico with a short girl walked through the doors, they paused in their tracks as they saw his body.

They sat next to us, Jason let out a shout of pure anger towards the sky, Nico held his head down, and the girl she cried.

* * *

 **The funeral.**

It rained a lot after the gods had gotten their power back. The gods seemed to be in a sort of gloom. Hades brought Sally and Paul back just for this occasion. Hades said he didn't see Percy come down, but then again, the gods were just getting control back. They had to find Cerberus, and then remodel it again. Me, I passed up the offer to redesign, I couldn't not when I knew he was gone. He was the main motivation behind my life, and now he was gone.

A sea green shroud with blue lining st in the middle of an altar. Everyone was wearing black. Nico sat next to John aka his sister reincarnated as they sat in silence. Jason sat uncomfortably between Piper and the girl I got to know as M.

Several people went up to speak about Percy's greatness, about how what he did, was pure sacrifice and Genius. No one had any unkind words to say about him.

They called me up. In a black dress I went up to the podium a black veil over my head. The twins , they sat crying over their father.

"Percy Jackson," I said, my voice cracking. " Was a hero, the savior of Olympus what 3 times now." I paused for a second. " I didn't give him the credit for being pretty smart and he actually got us out of a lot of situations. He was my seaweed brain. He made mistakes, but he made up for them, and most importantly, he never gave up. H-He was always there for you and always trusted you, even if you didn't trust him. He managed to make friends with people no one thought he'd get along with, and sacrificed himself , for us, for all of us. We all loved him and he loved us back, and when we broke his heart," Tears welled up in my eyes. I sniffled. " when we broke his heart, he still tried to save us."

I stepped down and felt my mother's comforting hand on my back.

Magnificent Red flames decorated the shroud as the familiar scent of the ocean filled my nose. The ashes were collected into an urn, I gave them to Sally, but she refused. "Keep them," She said. " I'll see you on the other side. "

She left with Paul as they walked away with Hades.

* * *

We met outside to scatter the ashes over the ocean waves. Life was happening again. Piper was there to comfort me and Hazel gave me a shoulder to lean on. The 6 of us plus Nico And Reyna stood on the beach sand. I shed a tear as i poured the urn into the air.

" I'll see you again," I said.

We waved at the ashes as they floated away.

" You mean now," A familiar voice said. The ashes stopped midair and floated back together again. The familiar form of Percy Jackson stood in front of me. He pulled me close and kissed me right on the lips.

" I missed you," I said.

"And I missed you too," Percy said. "And me? Smart? That's something I'd never hear as long as I lived."

"Oh shut up," I said. " You were dead for that part anyway."

He dragged me backwards into the waves and kissed me. An underwater kiss, it doesn't get much better than that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy POV**

How did it feel to die? I wasn't even dead , I was just really unconscious. well then again my heart stopped beating and my lungs stopped releasing air, but I wasn't completely dead.

I stood on the brink of death and life I couldn't move to any specific side, just stay in the middle. After standing there I saw my mom pass through, I waved to her and she winked. I dont even remember when Chaos passed through she just held out her hand. "They're waiting," she said.

I remembered what I had promised my friends a long time ago, that I'd be back, and now I am. During the time I was dead, or living or whatever I was doing, I guess I forgave Annabeth, or maybe I forgave when I died in her arms, I couldn't exactly remember, what I did.

The gods were in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **Jason POV**

I didn't know what to do. I loved Piper and M but I wasn't sure who I loved more, and I wasn't about to ask Eros, nor Aphrodite, so I asked Piper. The term as she put it was the red string that guides couples. She said that both relationships were strong, it was up to me to choose.

I thought on it, and realized, maybe I should date Piper again. I told M how I felt, and she didn't look particularly upset.

I felt awkward being in the same room with the both of them, but I got over it.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Will...? Will Solace? I forgot about him.

Still my sister was the newest joy in my life but Will he was the sunshine to my darkness. I confronted him. He was ready to talk about us, and I was as well.

We went out again and that was fun, and I realized, that I had everything I wanted. A cute boyfriend, and my sister. And that's all I needed.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

So after our small reunion at the beach Annabeth dragged me to mount Olympus. New York had green grass growing again, and sunlight shone. It looked like how the 21st century should've looked after we left.

She took me up the stairs all the way up to council room.

Annabeth pushed open the doors the stain of the last weeks events still reminiscent.

"Well you're never going to get that stain out," I said.

My father looked surprised to see me.

" Percy," He asked.

" The one and only," I said with a huge grin.

" Shouldn't you be dead, " Hades asked.

" Chaos magic," I said. "Guaranteed to bring everyone back to life."

"Now I realize you all have a lot of questions for me," I said. "But I have a really important question."

I pulled out the ring I had from so long ago, the one I had planned on surprising her with. I got down on one knee and turned to Annabeth.

" Will you marry me?"  
She gasped. The ring was made of celestial bronze, it had 6 beads, each one for the years at camp we spent together. in the middle the words inscribed said: _Seeweed brain+ Wise girl._

" Yes," It came out like a whisper.

I pulled her close, and well we made out. From what I could tell Aphrodite was gushing over this.

"Annabeth," Athena called out. "YOU of all people should know that this is not a make-out room, it's a council room."

We laughed then headed outside.

* * *

I straightened my tie as Annabeth walked the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her white dress. Somehow the god's brought everyone who died, and was important back. Both Grover and Juniper were back. Annabeth's father was walking her down the aisle. Grover stood off to my side as my best man.

Thalia who just appeared out of nowhere was Annabeth's maid of honor. It was great. We exchanged vows.

" Do you ,Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your dear beloved until death do you part," Hymen said.

" Yes," She said.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your dearest beloved to death do you part?"

" Yes,"

" You may now-"

I pulled Annabeth close to me, and kissed her.

"Kiss the bride," Hymen sighed, and muttered something about couples nowadays.

The reception was outdoors by the lake in Camp Half Blood. Of course Clarrise, decide to push us in the water.

I created a bubble around us.

And this time she kissed me.

" Save it for your honeymoon," I heard Clarrise yell over the waves.

I used my powers to make an obscene gesture at her.

" I love you ," I said to her.

"I love you too," She said back.


	19. authors note

**A/N**

I will be doing a rewrite of this, so later on I will be fixing errors and changing up some things. Thank you for reading my story and leaving these reviews.


End file.
